Só Com Você
by Kiah chan
Summary: Porque Shunrei jamais o esqueceria... Nem mesmo no Natal... U.A II Desafio da comunidade Shiryu e Shunrei


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, infelizmente. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

**Só Com Você**

_By Kiah chan_

Aquela era a noite mais fria do ano... O inverno havia trazido consigo inúmeras opções para as pessoas, principalmente para apaixonados como ele.

Shiryu caminhava lentamente pelas ruas de Tóquio, como quem não se importava com os graus negativos que o relógio da pequena praça indicava. Acabou se sentando em um dos bancos dali, tombando a cabeça para trás. Poderia morrer congelado ali mesmo por causa das roupas que usava, mas pouco pensava nisso. Aquele seria o pior Natal que poderia ter.

- Droga, Shunrei! Por que você viajou?

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, como se meditasse sobre o que estava acontecendo... Shunrei, sua namorada, havia viajado para bem longe de onde estava naquele momento. E para completar o seu quadro de desânimo, a menina havia ido embora justo na época em que mais gostava.

- Que se danem os seus pais... Eu queria você aqui! - Um riso escapou de sua garganta a contragosto, fazendo-o sentar direto. - E daí se eu sou egoísta? - Olhou para o céu sorrindo - Você sabe que eu adoro avião e nem me convidou para ir junto... - Sorriu esfregando uma mão na outra - Se você estivesse aqui, evitaria que eu pegasse uma pneumonia ou coisa parecida...

O moreno jamais se queixara das viagens da namorada para a casa dos pais. Pelo contrário! Apoiava-a em tudo, até mesmo se tivesse que fazer esse sacrifício. Mas depois que a "quase" senhora Suiyama se foi para a casa dos sogros, seu estado emocional ficara completamente impossível. Até Seiya, seu amigo de infância, havia se queixado do mau humor. "Deveria ter dado uns "pega" na Shunrei antes, dragãozinho... Agora fica se queixando que nem velha por causa dela!".

Mas seu raciocínio lógico e calmo havia ido embora junto com a bagagem de Shunrei. O problema não eram os sogros, não era o avião, não era aquela neve irritante que insistia em cair em seus cabelos, e muito menos o Seiya... Era o Natal! E a falta da sua namorada justo naquela época do ano!

Cansado de pensar na menina, Shiryu resolveu voltar para casa. Se ficasse doente, não poderia passear, comprar seus presentes e nem ousar sair de casa. Voltar para casa e esperar Shunrei seria muito mais seguro...

**0o0o0o**

- Feliz Natal para mim! – Falou sem o menor ânimo na sacada de seu apartamento – Agora só falta o champanhe... – Girou os olhos em irritação.

Como havia se cansado de resmungar sobre as decisões de Shunrei, Shiryu acabou se convencendo de dar uma volta naquele festival que estava acontecendo na rua próxima ao prédio onde morava. Distrair a cabeça seria a melhor coisa a fazer...

**0o0o0o**

- Cara, o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Passeando – Respondeu impaciente – Por que você não está com a Saori, Seiya?

- Ahhh... Resolvi esfriar a cabeça. Ela anda reclamando demais, sabe. Acho que os terríveis dias do mês vieram.

- "Terríveis dias do mês"? O que significa isso?

- Cara, você não sabe de nada mesmo. Está muito mal acostumado com a Shunrei!

- O que você quer dizer, pentelho? – Perguntou, rindo da cara de bobo do amigo, dando-lhe um safanão na nuca dele – Pelo menos você não tem sogros...

- É! sorte a minha! Se eu tivesse, estaria frito! Primeiro porque eu não sou santo como você – Justificou dando ênfase no "santo" – E segundo porque eu não tenho muita sorte com os parentes da Saori.

- Ela tem algum?

- Tem sim. Uma tia de décimo quinto grau...

- Ahh claro – Riu enquanto andavam pela rua movimentada – Então você não vai comemorar com ela?

- Comemorar eu vou, morrer é que não! A Saori ta ficando doida! Ela acha que foi eu quem destruiu o conjunto de copos italianos de falecido avô dela. Que Deus o tenha!

- Seiya, você não tem jeito mesmo! E foi você mesmo?

- É claro que não! – Resmungou indignado enquanto parava em uma barraca de ramen – Eu sou um santo!

- Claro que é, claro que é!

- O que os senhores vão querer?

- Dois ramens extra-grandes de galinha, por favor! – pediu entusiasmado – Você paga, Shiryu!

- Sabia...

E o tempo foi passando, enquanto os dois amigos discutiam frivolidades... Shiryu acabou distraindo os pensamentos momentaneamente, porém, a imagem da Shunrei sempre voltava a sua mente quando voltava a tal realidade...

**0o0o0o**

- Acho melhor você voltar, Seiya! Antes que a Saori divulgue seu desaparecimento na mídia!

- Ixi, verdade... – Levantou-se com pressa do banco onde estava sentado enquanto conversava com Shiryu – Ela vai me matar! – Choramingou enquanto se despedia do amigo – Me deseje sorte, cara! Senão você não me verá mais vivo amanhã!

- Ok! Boa sorte! – Respondeu acenando para Seiya, que saia em disparada pelas ruas do festival. - Acho melhor voltar para casa...

**0o0o0o**

Não adiantava querer pensar em outra coisa... Aquela felicidade natalina havia se esvaído de suas mãos como água. Não estar com a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, justo naquela data, era tortura...

**0o0o0o**

- FELIZ NATAL! – Saiu de trás de parede com um salto, assustando o rapaz.

- O que? – Perguntou aturdido, enquanto era recebido no corredor que dava para a porta de seu apartamento, com calorosos abraços.

- Seu presente!

Uma garota morena continuava abraçando Shiryu, enquanto entregava para ele um pequeno embrulho azul-marinho – Desculpa, Shiryu!!! Eu não queria te enganar, mas não agüentei! É que essa é a sua época favorita, e sei lá! Eu queria que fosse diferente dessa vez!

O rapaz continuava estático enquanto tentava assimilar alguma coisa que Shunrei falava – Você sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo, né?

- Espera! – Shiryu piscou algumas vezes antes de abraçar de volta a namorada – Pensei que você tivesse na casa de seus pais!

- Que bom que você pensou! Pelo menos meu plano funcionou! – A menina ria com a brincadeira pregada no namorado – Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa! Gostou?

- Digamos que eu tenha gostado – Resmungou ao pé do ouvido da jovem – Mas essa sua brincadeira terá castigo! Você me fez ficar muito bravo!

- Eu sei! A Saori comentou comigo sobre o seu "estado emocional" – Riu do cenho franzido do namorado – E você sabe que eu adoro seus castigos – Sorriu envergonhada com o que acabara de dizer – Não vai abrir não?

Shiryu abriu lentamente a caixinha, fazendo suspense para a namorada que quase se dependurava em seu pescoço. Não que aquilo fosse ruim, muito pelo contrário. – Obrigado, Shunrei! – Sorria para a namorada enquanto colocava no pulso uma correntinha artesanal com dragões azuis – Eu adorei!

Os olhos pidões da menina revelavam o que queria. Shiryu enlaçou a garota pela cintura e, enquanto a guiava para dentro do seu apartamento, falou baixo em seu ouvido.

- Seu presente está aqui dentro...

Shunrei soltou um riso envergonhado enquanto se deixava guiar...

- Quero meu presente! – Resmungava manhosa – Eu quero abrir um embrulho!

Shiryu ria da expressão emburrada da namorada, enquanto trancava a porta – Ele está aqui dentro, eu já disse!

- Não está!

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, amor?

- Oras, porque eu sei que não está aqui – Retrucou fingindo-se ofendida – E eu já olhei no seu guarda-roupa...

Um sorriso discreto tomou conta dos lábios do moreno, antes de entrar no seu quarto sozinho, e se trancar lá. Porém, Shunrei conseguiu ouvir o que ele resmungava para si – Você nem procurou direito...

- Chato – Sorria enquanto esperava pelo namorado. Aquele Natal fora o melhor que poderia ter pedido... Com direito a ver um Shiryu normalmente compenetrado e tranqüilo com a expressão mais assustada e surpresa do mundo!

- Amor, Feliz Natal! – Gritou da sala, enquanto ouvia os resmungos do namorado. Havia escondido seu presente num lugar que ele não saberia encontrar de jeito algum!

- Shunrei!

O sorriso da menina se alargou ainda mais diante da brincadeira.

Sem dúvida nenhuma, não poderia receber presente melhor que aquele dia...

**Fim**

_(... Depois de tanto tempo afastada do Saint Seiya...)_

_Resposta ao Desafio Shiryu e Shunrei o/ _

_Fic fluffy do casal para marcar a data: Feliz Natal, gente!! o/ _

_Beijos!_

**Kiah chan**


End file.
